


london bridge was falling down into emptiness

by leevee



Category: Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: All Dialogue, F/M, fail canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahwa sesungguhnya jatuh cinta itu ialah hak segala umat, dan oleh sebab itu, maka Uryuu Minene menampilkan sisi tsundere-nya, karena tidak sesuai dengan periketerorisan dan perikeharapanan.</p><p>(trials on the weird love story of nishijima and minene. made without rewatching the anime--basically all dialogue are made-up by myself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	london bridge was falling down into emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Mirai Nikki owned by Sakae Esuno  
> A canonical alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan baju itu. Pakai sajalah."

* * *

"Minene, menikahlah denganku."

"Apa yang kaubilang barusan?!"

"Jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku."

"Nishijima! Kau ini gila."

"Cinta memang membuat orang menjadi gila, Minene."

_(sedetik kemudian, sang teroris memakai sebuah cincin pertunangan di jari manis kirinya.)_

* * *

"Jika dunia ini berakhir, aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu. Jadi, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu."

* * *

"Kalau misi ini selesai, mungkin aku akan berhenti menjadi teroris."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku ingin merasakan seperti apa rasanya hidup tenang dan berkecukupan."

"Dan aku akan membuatmu menyukai kehidupan yang demikian."

* * *

"Minene ...."

"Jangan banyak bicara, bodoh. Nanti energimu habis."

"... sepertinya kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, ya."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Aku ... cinta ... kamu ...."

"O-oi, Nishijima! Diam sebentar, nanti posisi kita ketahuan! Nishijima?!"

* * *

 

_(hari itu, seorang wanita muda berambut ungu berniat untuk memuntahi setiap gelombang suara dari senapan mesin yang mencapai telinganya._

_di pelukannya, sebuah mayat tersenyum bahagia, walaupun ada bekas luka tembak di sekujur punggungnya._

_karena Nishijima tidak bisa mengantisipasi kemungkinan bahwa dia akan menjadi tali yang mampu membebaskan Minene dari jerat ancaman ketika sang gadis tidak dapat meraih pijakan apa pun untuk memanjat keluar dari dinding kegelapan; dengan kerapuhannya, sang polisi memberikan harapan palsu yang membuat gadisnya mengulurkan seluruh tangan pada serpihan tambang yang menjatuhkannya ke dalam jurang keputusasaan bernama 'patah hati'.  
_

_entah mengapa, dia lupa bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang mampu menyokong hati ungu tersebut.)_

* * *

"Nishijima, apa seorang teroris tidak boleh dicintai? Apa kautahu fakta itu sebelumnya? Kalau begitu, mengapa kamu masih mau mencoba, walaupun berakhir tragis seperti ini?"

"..."

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan berhenti menjadi teroris, agar kaubisa mencintaiku dengan aman."

* * *

"Sepertinya aku sudah pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Tapi di mana?"

"Di dunia lain. Ketika aku masih menjadi seorang teroris."

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Aku ... aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Itu sudah merupakan kehidupan yang lebih dari cukup."

"Aw, sejak kapan seorang Uryuu Minene menjadi manis seperti ini?"

"E-eh, itu karena kau juga, bodoh! Kalau bukan karena kau yang melamarku seperti ini, mana mungkin aku--aku juga akan menyukaimu? Sudahlah, dunia itu sudah berlalu! Aku dan kau sudah hidup bahagia di sini, bukan?"

"Iya, iya. Aku mencintaimu, kautahu itu, kan?"

"Aku juga."

 

**Author's Note:**

> KENAPA JADI BEGINI.
> 
> niatnya sih judul humor ending angst, kemudian konsep ini muncul.  
> dan semuanya hancur seketika.  
> tapi kalo ada yang nangis baca cerita ini, saya tidak gomen.
> 
> Dream out Loud! =)


End file.
